(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an office furniture light structure, more particularly to a lighting device that can be moved to a suitable position on a piece of office furniture to provide sufficient illumination.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, in an office where the main source of light comes from ceiling lighting fixtures, the area beneath a shelf 1 and a table surface 11 is relatively dark. In general, a conventional lighting device 13 (e.g., a fluorescent lamp) is mounted on a bottom side of the shelf 1 to illuminate that area. However, as the lighting device 13 can only mounted at a fixed position and is not removable, the lighting zone is restricted to that below the lighting device 13. The other dark areas or zones are not properly illuminated. Improvements are therefore necessary.